


the price of a drink

by pettynaley



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: I am a trash can, One Tree Hill - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jealous nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley have a night on the town to celebrate a business deal at Fortitude, but it doesn't go as planned. This going out thing might be a little overrated. Set in season 9 after Nathan's kidnapping. Mild spoilers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the looks Naley serve in season 9 and jealous/protective Nathan is my favorite. Enjoy!

It was a Saturday night and Nathan Scott wanted to celebrate. He personally had secured a deal with an aspiring Basketball star who was sure to take Fortitude to the next level using his own charm, whit and experience-he had plenty of that. Though the athlete's success had made Nathan slightly wistful for his days in the NBA, he was still unbelievably and undeniably happy. Hell, he was downright blissful. Why wouldn't he be? He had everything he needed, everything he wanted. He had a wife so sexy, amazing and smart it was a crime. They had two beautiful children whom he loved and wouldn't trade for anything; alright, he might have been willing to give them up for just a few more minutes to reach the promised land he found between his wife's perfect legs before one of them barged into the bedroom at 3 am to interrupt. He also had great friends, a well-paid job he enjoyed and a home. His life was perfect. 

Nathan stood in the middle of his living-room, glancing between the clock and the staircase. He'd been waiting nearly thirty minutes for Haley to finish getting ready so they could go out. And, boy did they need a night out. They hadn't had a weekend away from the kids in.....well, he couldn't remember the last time they'd been away. So, to preserve their sanity, they'd handed Jamie and Lydia over to Clay and Quinn for the night and wished them luck. While they chased a toddler all night and played referee between Logan and Jamie, Nathan would spend some quality time with Haley before spending the rest of the night fucking her into oblivion. God, he loved marriage and God he loved Haley. 

"Hales, what's taking so long?" Nathan called up the stairs in a teasing whine. "I've been waiting forever." 

"Just a minute. Let me put on some perfume and I'll be ready." Haley replied, chipper, with her voice muffled by the distance. "Oh, and don't rush me, Mister." 

Nathan chuckled, then sighed in content. He loved the smell of Haley's perfume. It was distinctly her. The scent was sweet, but not sickeningly so or overpowering. It was naturally appealing and light, true. It brought him pleasure to no end for his wife to be close enough for him to get a whiff of the enchanting scent. 

Haley descended the staircase, her heels clicking. Nathan turned to look at her, his eyes lighting up. His chest and pants tightened alike. Mouth going dry, he stammered to come up with a response, a compliment that did her justice, as he devoured her with his eyes. She was a vision, a sexy as hell one, in a tight black dress with sections of fabric missing across her chest and stomach. It showcased the creamy patches of skin above her breasts, across and around them and sections of her stomach. Her perky breasts that pregnancy and breastfeeding had only enhanced looked spectacular, devourable, and he nearly groaned. The dress left little to the imagination of what they looked like bare and hardened with arousal. 

Nathan contemplated skipping the quality time and jumping straight to the fucking into oblivion. Seriously. 

"What do you think? Worth the wait?" Haley asked, her blonde curls swinging from side to side as she teased him for being impatient. 

"I think I want to rip it off you," Nathan managed to ground out as he struggled to pull his eyes off of her magnificent curves. His girl was too damn hot. He stalked towards her, placing his hands on her hips gripping them tightly. "Baby, you look so damn sexy. I swear you're trying to kill me." 

Her eyebrows rose. He knew she was enjoying this wanton attention of his. "You like it, huh? It's new. Arrived just this morning, courtesy of the one and only Brooke Davis as an early birthday present." Haley grinned. 

Nathan pressed his lips to Haley's neck as his hands migrated to the black fabric clad breasts he couldn't push out of his head. "Brooke Davis is the gift that keeps on giving. Remind me to send her a thank you card with a heartfelt note in it." 

Haley's eyes drifted shut and a short, controlled gasp left her mouth from the sensations Nathan was creating in her body. "Thank you card, huh? What exactly do you have to be grateful for?" She asked, cocking her head as she continued to play coy. It was seriously turning him on, too. 

Nathan dropped a hand down to grope her firm, round ass. He was nearly getting off on her small, soft body being pressed against his and he was still fully clothed. His girl was perfect. "Plenty. Food, water, this house, the kids- a wife so fuckable I want to do her against the front door for the entire neighborhood to see." Nathan deadpanned, grinning mischievously. 

Haley gasped at his words and Nathan couldn't resist anymore. He kissed her hard, passionately. It was heated and he worked his tongue into her mouth, savoring every moment. God, I'm a lucky bastard, Nathan thought. He was aching for her. Haley allowed their intense make out to continue for a few more fleeting moments, the lipstick she had spent 10 minutes perfecting being shot to hell. During this time, Nathan achieved sliding a hand under her dress, massaging her soft inner thigh, and discovered she was wearing no panties. He groaned into her mouth. She had to be trying to kill him and it was working. Haley pulled back breathless and properly ravaged; Nathan wanted to combust at the sight of her. 

"Hales. No panties? My girl is so naughty." He breathed, his lustful gaze locked on her warm brown eyes. He moved in to kiss her again, but Haley shook her head. 

"I don't think so, Mister. I didn't spend 2 hours getting ready so you could mess it all up in just a few minutes." Haley explained, huffing indignantly. "I want to go out, and so do you. We never get to go out. I want to dance, and drink! I wanna be crazy twenty somethings for one night. Please." 

Nathan crossed his arms, giving into her. He could never tell her no and she knew it. "Fine. But just so you know, it would have been longer than a few minutes." Nathan answered in his own defense. He eyed her up and down again, still reeling. Okay, second thought, maybe not. 

It had been awhile, after all. They were both crazy busy either with work or the kids or life just somehow managed to get in the way. These past two weeks, they were both just too exhausted to get it on like horny teenagers as per usual. It had been two weeks, which Nathan believed to be torture considering he was always slightly boiling in desire for his wife under the surface. He couldn't help it and this was just unacceptable. 

"Let's go," Nathan said, slinging his arm around her shoulder in his usual protective manner. 

"Wait, I have to redo my lipstick first since somebody had to go and mess it up." Haley informed him, acting petty flirty at the same time. She headed for the stairs. 

Nathan's arms dropped to his sides in defeat. He smirked and called after her shrinking figure: "Wasn't hearing any complaints at the time, Hales. Besides, what's the point? We both know I'm just gonna ruin it again. Probably in the car, or maybe even at Tric. Remember Lucas and Peyton's wedding?" He waggled his eyebrows, smirk growing. His comment reeked of the usual sarcastic and crude Scott humor. 

Haley turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. She did that little eyebrow rise of hers and combined it with that little pout she knew drove him crazy. This woman would be the death of him. "Careful, mister. Keep it up and the only action you'll get is from yourself. You can remember their wedding while you're at it." She warned him in her no-nonsense voice, still flirting with him..

His girl was cold and he loved it. Nathan watched her disappear the rest of the way up the stairs and around the corner. He kept his eyes glued to her ass, appreciative of course. Her hips swayed, taunting him. Haley James Scott had the best ass he'd ever seen. Ten minutes later, Haley returned and he was just as dazzled as he'd been the first time. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she held up a finger. "Lips to yourself this time. I'm not letting you seduce me out of the mixed drink at Tric that has my name written on it." 

Chuckling, Nathan handed Haley her jacket off the hook by the door and helped her slip it on. The air was crisp and chilled, meaning she had no business being outside with bare arms. She murmured a thank you and Nathan only smiled as he held the door open for her, checking the lock before he let the door glide shut behind him. They were finally going out, but if Nathan had known what laid ahead, he would have never let them leave the house. 

☆☆☆ 

Tric was loud and packed that Saturday night. The crowd was excited and rambunctious. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, singing loudly and out of tune along with that weekend's select act. It was pretty decent music. When they made their way inside, Haley stashed their jackets behind the bar with Chase, who was working tonight. 

"Hey, man" Nathan greeted him, taking a seat on an empty stool with Haley beside him. "How's your night going?" 

"It's been a hell of a lot better!" Chase snapped, but shook himself out of it when Haley's eyebrows shot up. "One of my tenders didn't show up without any warning. I mean, c'mon, who does that? Making matters worse, I couldn't find a replacement on such short notice. Everyone was busy. Being the bar manager sucks." 

"That sucks, bud." Haley mused sympathetically. Chase could only nod in agreement before his service was requested by another expectant and thirsty customer. He returned a moment later and took their drink orders. 

Nathan zoned out on the insignificant conversation between the two, but his senses were in hyper aware mode. When he and Haley had walked in, she'd caught the attentive and lustful gazes of quite a few men, even more so than usual, which was surprising. Haley always turned heads. He'd been so focused on how unbelievably sexy Haley looked that he hadn't taken the time to question how other people, other men, would react. As he watched their starving eyes sweep her body up and down, he kicked himself for not. He considered himself a damn idiot. Nathan's skin crawled and heated up as he ran different unrealistic scenarios through his head and tried to figure out what each and every single one of them was thinking. Wait, he already knew. He'd had the exact same thoughts since he was 17. Touching her, carassessing her, teasing her, tasting her, being inside her-these were things only Nathan had ever done to and experienced with Haley. Only him. As he pictured these bastards trying to get with his wife or being with her, his jealously only worsened. He had the almost irrepressible urge to go kick every single one of their asses for even daring to look at his wife. 

Nathan Scott had always had a jealous, possessive streak. He'd known underlying traces of the emotion as a child when someone had a toy he wanted or someone else had wanted his toy. When he saw other boys his age spending time with their fathers and having genuine fun, he'd experienced jealously, but it was more wistful longing than rage. When he had dated Peyton, he'd known mild jealously, but it was never really an issue to control it. Then, Haley James had walked into his life with her big brown eyes, sweet, but mischievous smile and heart of gold. In the beginning, before they'd gotten married, he'd been prone to jealous, possessive behavior out of fear of losing her and insecurity. However, he'd always drop it when Haley called him out for being a dick. After the wedding when she officially became his wife, those emotions had intensified. He was her husband and he was the only man she'd given the honor of being with to. She was his and he was hers, simple as that; Nathan would be damned if another man was gonna interfere with that. It was his job to protect her. Then, she'd had Jamie and later Lydia, and those emotions of jealously and possessiveness had only grown stronger. Haley was no longer just his wife, the woman he loved more than life it's self and his world, she was now the mother of his children. He had a duty towards her and his love and devotion was a given; he was not going to be his Father. Haley had carried, given birth to and fed his children as nature had intended. Again, no person was going to interfere with that and take what was his. Nathan protected Haley and his family from anything and everything he viewed as threatening or intrusive. 

These men were exactly that. And he was going to take care of them. The only thing that stopped him from jumping to his feet in that moment was Haley's voice and her gentle hand on his shoulder, promptly snapping him out of it. 

"You okay?" She asked, frowning at his spaced out look. 

He nodded, pulling her closer. "I'm fine, Hales." 

Haley studied him another moment before dropping the matter. "Dance with me?" She offered, sipping on her girly drink. It was nearly empty, so she was probably starting to get a good buzz going. His girl was a bit of a light weight. 

Nathan stood, taking her hand. He needed the distraction and he loved dancing with his wife anyway. Haley's eyes twinkled and he smiled. She pulled him onto the dance floor and soon they were moving in time with the upbeat pop music. Haley was giggling as they did, happy and carefree. 

"My girl is a pretty good dancer," Nathan observed as Haley moved against him. 

"It pays to have Taylor for a sister sometimes. She taught me all her stripper moves way back when," Haley replied, sarcastically with a laugh. 

"How much do you charge for a private show?" Nathan asked, playing along with her game. 

Her eyes raked his body appreciatively, lingering on his muscular arms and handsome face. "For you? Free of charge." She bit down her lip, batting her eye lashes. 

Goddamn, Nathan thought. She kissed him lightly then, her lips barely brushing against his. Haley James Scott, forever a tease. 

After five or so more songs, Haley declared she was ready for another drink. "I'll be right back," She assured him, "Do you want anything?" 

Nathan shook his head, taking on the role as the self-proclaimed designated driver. He wasn't even much of a drinker these days, anyway. "I'll come with you." 

He followed Haley to the bar, but he was quite a few paces behind her. Despite their significant height difference and Nathan's much longer legs, even he couldn't keep up with Haley when she was determined and on a mission. She was stopped not even half way there by a burly man a few inches shorter than Nathan. He had a face that looked it had been pressed in by a button. 

"Hey, Honey, heard you talking to that guy back there. Can I have a free private show, too?" The guy asked, sneering and laughing. His skeevy gaze swept her body, eyes dilated from the view and the alcohol he'd consumed. "Looks like you can make it worth my time. Promise I'll make it worth your's." 

Haley's nose crinkled in disgust. "Ew. No thanks. I'm married. Actually, even if I wasn't, it would still be a no. " She replied, her voice drenched in sass as well as assertion. 

Nathan stepped in then, strategically placing himself between Haley and the creep. His fists were clenched at his sides. Haley's hand was latched onto his arm to hold him back. "There a problem here?" He demanded, his anger evident. 

The guy rolled his eyes. "You must be the husband." 

"And you must be looking for a black eye." Nathan replied, staring the man down. His jaw was clenched tightly in place. 

The guy scoffed, but he seemed tense under Nathan's scrutiny. He became defensive. "Whatever, man. Don't get pissed at me. When your wife dresses like a whore, you can't be surprised when men treat her like one. Probably loose puss-" 

He didn't get the chance to finish. Inraged by the man's offensive and vile words directed at his wife, Nathan decked the guy. He fell to the floor of Tric, down for the count. Nathan moved in to hit him again, still pissed off, but Haley grabbed his arm. "Nathan, don't." She pleaded. "Stop. He's not worth it." 

Nathan lowered his fist; he could never tell her no. He knelt down to where the guy laid, stunned, as blood poured from his nose like a faucet that had been turned on high. Grabbing ahold of his shirt, Nathan forced the creep to look in his eyes. "When you act like a disrespecful dick, you shouldn't be surprised when you get your ass kicked." 

Nathan stood and wrapped his arm around Haley. He lead her away from the crowd that grown around them, stopping only to grab their jackets from behind the bar. Chase looked at him sympathetically, shrugging. Haley had stayed silent. 

It seemed to Nathan the price of a drink tonight was bruised knuckles and a pissed off wife. 

☆☆☆ 

Nathan sighed as he shut the front door behind him, knowing he had a storm coming. He ran his hands through his hair and shed his jacket. He hung it on the rack instead of merely throwing it on the couch, which he knew annoyed his wife. Maybe there was still hope for him. 

"Look, Hales, I'm sorry I got in a fight. I know you don't like that side of me and I don't like it either, but I'm not going to stand by while some creep talks to you that way. I'm your husband," Nathan said, dejected and frustrated. 

"Nathan, I told you a long time ago I loved every part of you and I still do." Haley looked at him tenderly for a moment, her eyes filled with love. Then, she looked down, almost sad. Her voice was quiet as she spoke: "I'm not angry at you. I love you for defending and protecting me, I do, but Nathan, I was scared. You could have gotten hurt again, just like last time. You struggled so much after your accident. I don't want anything like that to happen to you again. I want to protect you, too." 

Nathan strided towards Haley, wrapping his arms around her. "Nothing like that is ever gonna happen again, alright? I won't ever let it escalate that far, but Hales, you're my whole world, and I will do whatever is necessary to protect you and our little family." 

Haley pulled back and looked up into Nathan's eyes. "Kiss me." 

He didn't need to be told twice. Nathan pressed his lips against Haley's, devouring her. His hands traveled south to grope her ass, making Haley moan into his mouth. He was lost in her lips, their taste and the way they felt. God, he never wanted this to end. They continued to makeout until they were both breathless with their chests heaving. Nathan lowered his mouth to Haley's neck, frantic to have his tongue on her. He kissed and sucked at the sensitive porcelain skin, wanting to claim her as his like he did everytime they made love. Haley moaned his name softly in response. 

"Baby, you do look so sexy in this dress," Nathan breathed against her ear. "God, you've been killing me all night." He bit down on the skin behind her ear, knowing how much she liked it when he did that. 

Haley gasped in pleasure. "Take it off of me, please, baby." 

Nathan was never one to hold out on giving his girl what she wanted, especially when it benefited him. Skillfully, Nathan reached around to unzip the tight dress and slid it down her body with grace and eaze. He'd done this a thousand times. It hit the floor and pooled around her heels. Nathan drank in the sight of his wife, which was more intoxicating than anything else he'd ever encountered in his life. She was completely naked before him in a pair of high heels with no bra and no panties, because that dress was tight and damn, did she pull it off. Her knipples were hard with arousal and had formed into tight peaks. Haley's blonde curls framed her face and touched her shoulders, nearly as perky as her breasts. Nathan ached at the sight of her. His wife was a goddess. 

Nathan swept Haley off the floor, carrying her over to sofa. He laid her done on the cushions, pushing her hair out of the way. He lowered his mouth to her chest, taking one breast in his mouth and paying special attention to the other with his hands. Haley moaned his name, enjoying the way his mouth and hands worked. 

Nathan kissed his way down her stomach, heading towards his wife's soaking pussy. He teased and touched her, building her up as she murmured her gratitude incoherently. He lowered his mouth to her most sensitive spot, internally thanking God for Haley James Scott and the way she tasted. He lapped at her wetness and Haley tugged on what was left of his shaved head, encouraging him to go on. Wanting more, she bucked her hips against his mouth in desperate movements. She demanded he never stop and he had no intention of doing so. He could eat his wife out all day. Nathan watched through hooded eyes as Haley came apart at the seams. He grasped her hips and had to hold her down as she came, loudly, and dug her her fingernails into his scalp. She trembled against him as the aftershocks raked her body. Haley panted as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"I always forget how good you are at that," Haley said, feeling like jelly, as she collapsed against the pillows. 

Nathan smirked, sitting up and unbuttoning his black shirt. It fell into a pile on the couch. "Yeah? Tell me more, Hales. We're just getting started." 

Haley lifted her head, admiring the view of his strong arms and toned stomach. That look each and every time she saw him shirtless had confirmed to Nathan that working out like he was still a hardcore athlete was very much worth it. "You just reminded me why I love you." She said teasingly, crawling towards him to climb on top. 

Nathan shook his head, standing and undoing his belt. He lets his pants gradually fall to the floor, leaving him in just his boxers. "Remember how I said I'd fuck you against the front door for the entire neighborhood to see? I keep my promises." He said, grinning from ear to ear. He was ready to be with his wife, to claim her like he had so many times before. 

Haley bit down on her lip, looking like she wanted to moan from his words alone. She launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nathan held her tightly, laughing, as he carried her towards the front door. He pushed her up against it, and took a minute to admire his view. Even with messy hair and slightly smeared makeup, his wife was beautiful beyond comprehension. He wondered how he got so lucky to be blessed with a woman like her. Whatever God had went to bat for him in getting him a chance with her, he was grateful to his core to them. 

"How'd I get so lucky?" Haley asked, her voice blissful as Nathan kissed her neck and caressed her breasts. 

"Funny, I was just wondering the same thing." Nathan kissed her hard, all tongue and passion, as Haley removed his boxers. He was hard as hell for her. 

All the men from the club came rushing back to Nathan's mind as he prepared to enter Haley. He recalled the looks in their eyes and they way they devoured her body with them as if he weren't even there. He considered every little thought they had of her. But here he was, the one getting to be with her and pleasure her. Suddenly, this wasn't just about making love to his wife. This was claiming her as his and proving to both of them where and to who they belonged. With thoughts such as this coursing through his mind, Nathan entered Haley fully with no warning. She all but screamed in pleasure from the sensation. Curses left her swollen lips as he continued to drive into her hard and fast without mercy. She rocked against him, begging for more. 

As badly as Nathan wanted to kiss Haley, he was content on watching her. Her head was thrown back and strained from how wonderful she felt. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was open in a permeant "o" shape. She wasn't even aware of herself or the noises she was making. She was completely out of control and focused entirely on her own desires and needs because of him. Nathan had never felt more like a man in his life. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, but he decided he wouldn't have his until Haley had hers again. He kissed her then, all tongue, and gropped her breasts, pinching her nipples. Haley whimpered into his mouth; she was close. He continued to pound into her like a madman. 

Nathan abandoned her breasts and moved to her clit, knowing he couldn't hang in there much longer. He rubbed small, but quick circles on the bundle of nerves, still focused on Haley's face. She was in a lustful, unaware haze. "C'mon, baby, come for me." He said, "I've got you." 

Haley fell apart in his arms then; he could feel her against him. Nathan watched in proud glory as what he called her orgasm face overtook her already beautiful features. She dug her nails into his back, riding it out and moaning his name as she trembled. It was enough to send him over the edge. He buried his face in her neck, growling her name as he came inside of her, completely spent. 

Haley clung to him like he was the only thing that mattered. "I love you so much," She whispered, "God, you're really good at this. I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." 

Nathan managed to carry her back over to the couch before collapsing with her on top of him. She snuggled into his chest, grabbing a blanket from behind them. He kissed her forehead, eyes already starting to drift shut. "Line forms behind me. And I love you, too, Hales." 

"When's round 2?" Haley asked, jokingly as she watched him adoringly. 

Nathan's eyes shot open. "Even I'm going to need a few minutes." Maybe a little more than that. His girl had worn him out, dammit. 

"If you're not up to it, I can call one of those guys from the club and see if they can give me what I need." Haley mused, pretending to actually contemplate the idea. 

Getting the rise out of him he knew she wanted, Nathan flipped them and pinned her to the sofa. "I don't think so, Haley James. You're mine." He lowered his lips, hovering them just above hers. "Always and forever," He added, seriously, though it came off cheesy, but in the most adorable way. 

Haley giggled, leaning up to kiss him. "Just checking. I wouldn't give you up, anyway."


End file.
